The development of mobile telecommunications continues towards ever smaller and increasingly complicated handheld units. The development leads to increasing requirements on the miniaturization of the components and structures used in the mobile communication means. This development concerns radio frequency (RF) filter structures as well, which despite the increasing miniaturization should be able to withstand considerable power levels, have very steep passband edges, and low losses.
The RF filters used in prior art mobile phones are usually discrete surface acoustic wave (SAW) or ceramic filters. Surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonators typically have a structure similar to that shown in FIG. 1. Surface acoustic resonators utilize surface acoustic vibration modes of a solid surface, in which modes the vibration is confined to the surface of the solid, decaying quickly away from the surface. A SAW resonator typically comprises a piezoelectric layer 100, and two electrodes 122, 124. Various resonator structures such as filters are produced with SAW resonators. A SAW resonator has the advantage of having a very small size, but unfortunately cannot withstand high power levels.
It is known to construct thin film bulk acoustic wave resonators on semiconductor wafers, such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs) wafers. For example, in an article entitled "Acoustic Bulk Wave Composite Resonators", Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 38, No. 3, pp. 125-127, Feb. 1, 1981, by K. M. Lakin and J. S. Wang, an acoustic bulk wave resonator is disclosed which comprises a thin film piezoelectric layers of zinc oxide (ZnO) sputtered over a thin membrane of silicon (Si). Further, in an article entitled "An Air-Gap Type Piezoelectric Composite Thin Film Resonator", I5 Proc. 39th Annual Symp. Freq. Control, pp. 361-366, 1985, by Hiroaki Satoh, Yasuo Ebata, Hitoshi Suzuki, and Choji Narahara, a bulk acoustic wave resonator having a bridge structure is disclosed.
FIG. 2 shows one example of a bulk acoustic wave resonator having a bridge structure. The structure comprises a membrane 130 deposited on a substrate 200. The resonator further comprises a bottom electrode 110 on the membrane, a piezoelectric layer 100, and a top electrode 120. A gap 210 is created between the membrane and the substrate by etching away a sacrificial layer. The gap serves as an acoustic isolator, essentially isolating the vibrating resonator structure from the substrate.
Bulk acoustic wave resonators are not yet in widespread use, partly due to the reason that feasible ways of combining such resonators with other circuitry have not been presented. However, BAW resonators have some advantages as compared to SAW resonators. For example, BAW structures have a better tolerance of high power levels.
In the following, certain types of BAW resonators are described first.
Bulk acoustic wave resonators are typically fabricated on silicon (Si), gallium arsenide (GaAs), glass, or ceramic substrates. One further ceramic substrate type used is alumina. The BAW devices are typically manufactured using various thin film manufacturing techniques, such as for example sputtering, vacuum evaporation or chemical vapor deposition. BAW devices utilize a piezoelectric thin film layer for generating the acoustic bulk waves. The resonance frequencies of typical BAW devices range from 0.5 GHz to 5 GHz, depending on the size and materials of the device. BAW resonators exhibit the typical series and parallel resonances of crystal resonators. The resonance frequencies are determined mainly by the material of the resonator and the dimensions of the layers of the resonator.
A typical BAW resonator consists of three basic elements:
an acoustically active piezoelectric layer, PA1 electrodes on opposite sides of the piezoelectric layer, and PA1 acoustical isolation from the substrate. PA1 with a substrate via-hole, PA1 with a micromechanical bridge structure, or PA1 with an acoustic mirror structure.
The piezoelectric layer may be for example, ZnO, AlN, ZnS or any other piezoelectric material that can be fabricated as a thin film. As a further example, also ferroelectric ceramics can be used as the piezoelectric material. For example, PbTiO.sub.3 and Pb(Zr.sub.x Ti.sub.l-x)O.sub.3 and other members of the so called lead lanthanum zirconate titanate family can be used.
Preferably, the material used to form the electrode layers is an electrically conductive material having a high acoustic impedance. The electrodes may be comprised of for example any suitable metal, such as tungsten (W), aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), molybdenum (Mo), nickel (Ni), titanium (Ti), niobium (Nb), silver (Ag), gold (Au), and tantalum (Ta). The substrate is typically composed of for example Si, SiO.sub.2, GaAs, glass, or ceramic materials.
The acoustical isolation can be produced with for example the following techniques:
In the via-hole and bridge structures, the acoustically reflecting surfaces are the air interfaces below and above the devices. The bridge structure is typically manufactured using a sacrificial layer, which is etched away to produce a freestanding structure. Use of a sacrificial layer makes it possible to use a wide variety of substrate materials, since the substrate does not need to be modified very much, as in the via-hole structure. A bridge structure can also be produced using an etch pit structure, in which case a pit has to be etched in the substrate or the material layer below the BAW resonator in order to produce the free standing bridge structure.
FIG. 3 illustrates one example of various ways of producing a bridge structure. Before the deposition of other layers of the BAW structure, a sacrificial layer 135 is deposited and patterned first. The rest of the BAW structure is deposited and patterned partly on top of the sacrificial layer 135. After the rest of the BAW structure is completed, the sacrificial layer 135 is etched away. FIG. 3 shows also the substrate 200, a membrane layer 130, the bottom electrode 110, the piezoelectric layer 100, and the top electrode 120. The sacrificial layer can be realized using for example a metal or a polymer as the material.
In the via-hole structure, the resonator is acoustically isolated from the substrate by etching away the substrate from under a major portion of the BAW resonator structure. FIG. 4 illustrates a via-hole structure of a BAW resonator. FIG. 4 shows the substrate 200, a membrane layer 130, the bottom electrode 110, the piezoelectric layer 100, and the top electrode 120. A via-hole 211 has been etched through the whole substrate. Due to the etching required, via-hole structures are commonly realized only with Si or GaAs substrates.
A further way to isolate a BAW resonator from the substrate is by using an acoustical mirror structure. The acoustical mirror structure performs the isolation by reflecting the acoustic wave back to the resonator structure. An acoustical mirror typically comprise several layers having a thickness of one quarter wavelength at the center frequency, alternating layers having differing acoustical impedances. The number of layers in an acoustic mirror is typically an odd integer, typically ranging from three to nine. The ratio of acoustic impedance of two consecutive layers should be large in order to present as low acoustic impedance as possible to the BAW resonator, instead of the relatively high impedance of the substrate material. The material of the high impedance layers can be for example gold (Au), molybdenum (Mo), or tungsten (W), and the material of the low impedance layers can be for example silicon (Si), polysilicon (poly-Si), silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), aluminum (Al), or a polymer. Since in structures utilizing an acoustical mirror structure, the resonator is isolated from the substrate and the substrate is not modified very much, a wide variety of materials can be used as a substrate. The polymer layer may be comprised of any polymer material having a low loss characteristic and a low acoustic impedance. Preferably, the polymer material is such that it can withstand temperatures of at least 350.degree. C., since relatively high temperatures may be achieved during deposition of other layers of the acoustical mirror structure and other structures. The polymer layer may be comprised of, by example, polyimide, cyclotene, a carbon-based material, a silicon-based material or any other suitable material.
FIG. 5 shows an example of a BAW resonator on top of an acoustical mirror structure. FIG. 5 shows the substrate 200, the bottom electrode 110, the piezoelectric layer 100, and the top electrode 120. The acoustical mirror structure 150 comprises in this example three layers 150a, 150b. Two of the layers 150a are formed of a first material, and the third layer 150b in between the two layers is formed from a second material. The first and second materials have different acoustical impedances as described previously. The order of the materials can be varied. For example, the material with a high acoustical impedance can be in the middle and the material with a low acoustical impedance on both sides of the middle material, or vice versa. The bottom electrode may also be used as one layer of the acoustical mirror.
FIG. 6a shows a schematic diagram of a lattice filter structure constructed using bulk acoustic wave resonators. A lattice filter consisting of BAW resonators is usually designed so that two of the four resonators i.e. resonators A have higher resonance frequencies than the resonators B. Typically the series resonance of resonators A is at or close to the parallel resonance frequency of the resonators B, which is the center frequency of the filter. The difference in the resonance frequencies can be achieved for example in the same way as typically done in BAW filters having a ladder structure, namely by increasing the thickness of one of the layers of the B resonators or depositing an additional layer on top of the B resonators. The additional layer, sometimes called the tuning layer, can be either a metal or a dielectric layer. An example of the layout of such a lattice structure is shown in FIG. 6b. Typically, the size of the resonators is determined by the desired impedance level of the filter. The impedance level is determined mainly by the inherent shunt capacitance C.sub.0 of the resonators, i.e. the capacitance between the top and bottom electrodes. An example of the frequency response of such a filter is shown in FIG. 7. One problem associated with such a structure is that the edges of the passband are not very steep, as can be observed from FIG. 7.